


Accidentes

by agentemind



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve busca excusas para ese pequeño accidente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentes

La primera vez había sido un accidente. Steve podía jurárselo a quien quisiera. Con la lluvia calándoles hasta los huesos, demasiado lejos del coche para llegar a él de una pieza y sin poder parar de reírse por la ironía del momento. Que se desatase el cielo sobre ellos si no acababan de interrogar al sospechoso más absurdo y bizarro de Hawaii, había dicho Danny. Un vendedor de perritos vestido de payaso había caído en sus manos, ni más ni menos.

Que lo hiciera, había provocado Steve, sin saber que lo lamentaría.

Apartar a Danny del camino de una moto que circulaba por la acera, empujándole hacia la pared del edificio y protegiendo su cuerpo con el suyo era un instinto para él. Un instinto que supo que le había costado caro cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su cuello la cálida respiración de su compañero, de que entre su camiseta empapada y el cuerpo de Danny había dejado de existir espacio y, sobretodo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de tener una de esas aneurismas a las que el detective solía culpar de sus locuras.

Cuando recuperó sus sentidos el choque de labios y la saliva mezclada con la lluvia ya eran inevitables y las miradas huidizas de todo el día siguiente un hecho constatado.

Si era culpa suya la temeridad de aquella moto que alguien se lo dijese ya a Danno, porque del otro pequeño accidente ya tenía planeado ocuparse él.


End file.
